Because Anything Is Possible
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: Once upon a time, everything was normal, ordinary. Dull, even. But I loved every second of it. Laughing with Luka and Gumi, I watched the boy I loved from afar. Everyday was beautiful and sometimes, it felt like anything was possible. ...And as it turns out, anything really is possible. How I wish it wasn't. -oneshot-


Hello everyone! This is a one shot I've been fiddling around with for the past few weeks. I wrote it when I was bored in english class ^^

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

_"Miku…..it's ok."_

Breathing heavily, my hand quivers, rattling the cold and heavy object within them. Is this a dream? Is any of this real?

_"It's ok Miku."_

Sitting on Len's chest, straddling his sides, the world spins around and around. But in the middle of it all, those sapphire eyes look up at me. Solemn and strong, they hold me in place. I can't look away. They're beautiful. So beautiful. Gleaming against the dull light of the empty storeroom we're in, they focus on me. Only me. Why?

_"Really."_

Tears roll and spill down my cheeks. Flowing without end, pathetic whimpers escape from my lips. How did things end up this way? What did we do to deserve this? I don't understand!

_"I don't mind."_

My heart hammers painfully in my chest. Ricocheting against my ribcage, I wonder: Is there a point to any of this? Is this a test? Some cruel form of entertainment? This is a dream. Surely, it must be! It must be! What other explanation could there be?

_"So please…."_

His hand comes up to caress my cheek. Softly, gently, as if I was his most precious treasure. But I'm not. I can't be. After all, this is the first time we've talked. So why?

_"Don't cry."_

Brushing my teal hair aside, a thumb trails up my skin, wiping away at the tears that continue to fall. This hand, it's so unfamiliar…..so foreign. But despite it all, it feels so safe….so warm. Unable to resist, I lean into this welcoming hand. And for a moment, nothing seems wrong.

_"Miku."_

His voice, velvet in my ears, eases my eyes shut. Maybe, just maybe, if I listen to this voice and nothing else, everything will be ok after all.

_"You have to hurry."_

That's not what I want to hear. That's not what I want to remember. Displeased with his choice of words, my eyes flutter open. With a serious gaze, he looks up at me with selfless determination. The look in his eyes scares me. Sitting on top of his chest, that gaze of his freezes me still.

_"They'll be here soon."_

I want to delay everything that apparently "must" happen. I want to play stupid. I want to ask "Who?" I want to scream "Why?" But there is no time for that. The clock ticks down. Time is running out.

_"Please Miku."_

We had to choose. There wasn't an option. We had to choose. Me or him. Him or me. With only a single bullet, we had to choose. There wasn't an option. But that's a lie – because there was. It was either this or have our limbs hacked off one by one. We had to choose. They chose for us. We had to choose. And Len chose himself.

_"Miku."_

Once upon a time, everything was normal, ordinary. Dull, even. But I loved every second of it. Laughing with Luka and Gumi, I watched the boy I loved from afar. Cheering him on from a distance, the sun shone brighter and the skies turned bluer. Everyday was beautiful and sometimes, it felt like anything was possible.

...And as it turns out, anything really is possible. How I wish it wasn't.

_"Please!"_

His voice breaks on the last syllable. Pleading quietly with me, he can't take the suspense anymore. Locked in this windowless room, he knows they're watching us from the camera placed high in the ceiling corner. I know they'll bust through the door any moment now, brandishing those wicked looking knives they initially threatened us with. They'll make the choice for us. I'm almost tempted to let them. But more than anything else, I want to know. Why? Why did Len choose himself over me?

Crying from the misery of the situation, he roughly grabs my wrists and jams the barrel of the gun into his chest. Biting his lips, he silently pleads with me. Begging with his eyes, my fingers twitch with the tension. He's being cruel. So cruel. He's asking me to end everything I love with my own hands. I don't know who to hate more. Him, my wonderful Len or the people who kidnapped us and thrust us into this wicked situation. But it's stupid. I could never hate Len. But I have to know.

_"Why you? Why did you choose yourself, Len?"_

For a moment, his eyes widen in surprise. He did not expect me to ask this question. But he answers anyways.

_"Because it can't be you."_

I still don't understand. Why would he hold my life over his? Why does he consider me important? We've never talked! Not a single "Hello" or a "How are you?" All these years of going to school together and we've never talked once! So….why?

_"Hey Miku. Wanna hear something?"_

Smiling up at me, his eyes soften with...with... Wait. No. No. Please. NO! nonononononononononono. Don't say it. Don't say it! Don't tell me what I think you're going to say. Anything but that! Anything but that... Please?

_"I love you."_

So cruel. It's all so cruel. Does this mean that "happily-ever-after"s don't exist after all?

The door creaks open. They've grown impatient. We're running out of time. There is no time left. Not for us. Len grows desperate. His fingers tighten against mine. He wants me to live. He wants me to live. At the cost of his life, he wants me to live.

_"Kill me Miku."_

Smiling softly, he begs to one final time. But I can't. I won't. I don't want to live. Not without Len. Not in this lifetime. Not ever. Don't you see? You're my everything. This world holds no meaning for me if you're not in it.

So I'll make my own choice.

This story isn't going to have a "happily-ever-after", will it Len? But that's ok. That doesn't matter to me. Not anymore.

Only one thing matters to me now. Too bad I will never see it come true.

Pressing a kiss onto Len's lips, that silly dream that I've always had finally comes true. And oddly enough, it is everything I could have ever hoped for. Looking down at the boy that's everything I hold dear, he stares back up at me with wide and confused eyes.

Behind us, the door slams open. A series of heavy boots echo against the concrete floor and the click of a gun snaps into the air.

It's him or me. It's me or him or our limbs. Len has chosen. In seconds, they will choose.

But I have yet to choose. It's my turn now.

Wrenching my wrists from Len's weakened grip, I raise the gun to my head. Cold metal presses against my skin. And with a smile, I whisper my final words.

_"Goodbye Len. I love you too."_

Desperate hands scramble up to stop me. But it's too late.

The shot rings.

Crying out my name, he reaches out for me. Held tight in his arms, it seems that anything really is possible.

Oh, how I wish it wasn't.


End file.
